This invention relates to floor or wall mounted safes and more particularly to a safe anchored in a wall or floor with an improved mounting arrangement for securing and retaining the safe in place.
Floor or wall safes may be found in both commercial and domestic establishments for safekeeping of valuables.
Two primary considerations are involved in designing floor and wall safes. First, safes of this type must be securely embedded in the wall or floor in which they may be mounted in a manner precluding unauthorized removal. For example, the use of levers, block and tackles, and other extraction equipment by theives to pull an entire safe from a concrete substructure are well-known criminal techniques. Also, wall safes may be broken using sledge hammers and pry bars to drive the safe through the supporting wall to permit access from the opposite side.
A second consideration in the design of recessed floor or wall safes involves moisture build-up or "sweating" within the container portion during prolonged periods of storage.
As a result of the success that the professional criminals have heretofore experienced in entering recessed floor or wall safes known to the prior art, a clear need has been defined for an improved and quality safe which is difficult, if not impossible, to remove from a retaining concrete wall or floor.